


Between Acquaintances

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's job is about to become alot more interesting given the perfect customer that keeps appearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Acquaintances

“Hey how can I help you?”

The evening was early, the time showing that there was still 5 hours left of his shift. Yosuke stood at the end of a long counter, waiting to hear the order from the customer in front of him.

This was his part-time job while he was in college. Ever since he had started in freshman year, he had been working here. The job was a little tedious at times and the customers could grow to be annoying, but his co-workers were practically like family now. He wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

Well, maybe a higher pay rate, but what do you expect when you work at a sandwich shop?

“I’ll take a number twelve, no onions.”

“What kind of bread?”

“Regular is fine.”

Having been working there for nearly two years, it was more than easy for him to prepare anything efficiently and quickly. Less than a minute later, the customer had his food, paid, and was out the door.

“What’s left to do?”

His co-worker for that shift, Chie Satonaka, appeared from around the corner as she had appeared to have just done more dishes.

“Nothing really. Just sweeping and mopping.”

“Can’t do that for a few more hours so.”

They both leaned back against the counter, letting out loud sighs as they decided to take a few-hour break of nothingness. There wasn’t much you could do when you got everything done in the first hour of your shift. Though the place was popular, usually at nights it was generally slower, even more so at the beginning of the week.

“So, any plans for the summer?”

“Aside from slaving away here? Not really. You?”

“Same.” They both let out heavy sighs again as they tried not to think about how their two months off from college would be spent here, in the heat, making sandwiches for people who would be on proper vacations, going out, having fun, doing all the things they would rarely get to do. They had bills to pay, so it wasn’t like they could just skimp out on work for vacation very often.

“Did you figure out what you’re going to do about Yukiko?”

Chie went speechless for a moment, looking away as she tried to think of something and also to hide her sudden blush. She tugged on her visor, trying to keep herself from bursting out in an uneasy reply.

“Well, not yet, I just don’t know how to go about it.”

With a shake of his head, Yosuke moved to the counter opposite of her, staring at her directly as she gradually started looking up to him through her embarrassed state.

“Just ask her out as friends. I mean, you two already have gone out a few times anyway. Plus, she hasn’t made any suggestions that she’s been interested in any of the guys that come in here or anyone else outside of here.”

“And after I do that, then what?”

“When you’re out just make slight advances, you know how you girls do. Just some touches here, playful, whatever.”

“You want me to flirt?”

“Well yeah. That’s usually the first way to see if someone likes you back. If they do, or if they’re at least attracted to you then they’ll respond. This is common sense stuff; did you not take Dating 101?”

Just as Chie was about to open her mouth to respond, her eyes shifted to the customer that was walking up to the counter. The door hadn’t been heard opening since their shop was connected to a gas station, and half the people that entered the store hardly ever wondered over here to buy anything.

Yosuke looked a bit worried whenever he saw how her blush had seemingly kicked in again for some reason. As he turned his head, he took in the sight of the customer.

Tall, clothed in a black suit with a silver tie off-setting both his hair and a darker shade of steel-grey. For some reason, the first glance made Yosuke feel all too nervous, and whenever he saw him look over at him and smile, it made him swallow uneasily.

He stood there, mouth not even working properly as he could sense Chie was looking to him to do something.

“Yosuke uh-you gonna get it or should I?”

“I’ve-got it!”

Yosuke made a bee-line over to the end of the counter as he washed his hands and was thankful for the moment of being turned away from everything. He had no idea why his heart was suddenly beating faster, and not to mention why the striking thought of how this stranger was _attractive_ slipped into his mind.

Guys were never a preference to him. He’d dated a few girls in high school, a few more since he started college, had a few sexual encounters since college and had only just gotten comfortable with himself in terms of his sexual performance in the past year. Yeah he was single now, not really caring to go looking for anyone since he hadn’t had any luck thus far. But, one thing he knew for sure was he never felt himself react so strongly to another person like what was happening right then and there.

As he pulled on some gloves, he looked up to grey eyes, suddenly becoming lost in them and that smile that appeared again made his hands feel so sweaty in the plastic gloves.

“Hey uh, what can I get for you?”

The obvious stutter made Yosuke mentally slap himself. _Real fucking smooth._

“Hey, can I get a number eight?”

Yosuke actually forgot what sandwich corresponded with that number. He had to look back at the menu, feeling even more embarrassed as he turned to the bread cabinet.

“And what kind of bread?”

“Wheat.”

The first half of making his sandwich seemed to be going smoothly enough despite his socially awkward demeanor. Yosuke was in the middle of grabbing some cheese just as he heard the stranger speak again.

“How are you?”

“Oh uh-um I’m great. And you?”

 

“I’m doing all right. A little exhausted from being at work all day, but otherwise I can’t complain.”

“That’s great-really great.”

Yosuke felt like a fucking idiot. He was so caught up in how calm the other was, not to mention how his head was practically spinning from how insanely perfect he already seemed to be.

“What’s your name?”

The end of the counter came into view and Yosuke felt a little relieved. But the question he was asked made him have to concentrate on wrapping the sandwich properly before he finally spoke.

“Yosuke.”

“I like that name.”

Yu smiled genuinely, staring at the one across the counter from him.

“Thanks umm-well what’s yours?”

“Yu.”

Having thrown his gloves away, Yosuke rubbed the back of his head while trying not to appear like he was nervous which he was completely.

“Nice name.”

Chie provided a slight distraction with her intervention of having him pay. Yosuke fell back into the counter behind him, leaning against it while trying not to look over at the stranger, well no, the guy named Yu.

“I’ll see you around Yosuke.”

With a wave, he turned away, walking out of the store seconds later.

The moment he was gone, Chie instantly turned on her heel to exclaim at him.

“Ohmygod, he was _so_ fucking hot.”

If Chie said that, then it had to be true. Especially if she emphasized the ‘so’ in that statement. Yosuke knew how she was bi-sexual, but she leaned more towards the field where boobs were located.

“Sure?”

Yosuke had no idea how to respond to that. He wasn’t gay, he didn’t swing that way, however you wanted to word it, he just _never_ was. But, the way butterflies had invaded his stomach every second that particular guy was here; it made him start to question himself.

“Did you see his eyes? And that smile. Just wow.”

“I got it the first time.”

Chie took her usual stance against the counter as she looked up at him.

“Think we’ll ever see him again?”

“Doubt it. You know how non-existent this place is.”

“True.”

. . .

 

A week passed before the stranger made a second appearance. Well no, he wasn’t really a stranger in Yosuke’s mind, well he was, but he at least could put a name to a face. That was one step up from it being weird, but what was one step down into strange was how he hadn’t been able to have that face creep into his thoughts every now and then for the past week.

Every night at work, he would distract himself with the usual activities. Whoever he was working with would carry on conversations with him, and the normal things would occur. The few nights he had to work with Chie again that week, she was constantly going on about Yukiko and in rare instances would pause and look to him with _that_ look, and she would always ask: “Think he’ll come in tonight?”

Yosuke inwardly dreaded it and felt a slight _want_ to actually see the guy again. He wasn’t sure **_why_** , there had just been something about the initial encounter, regardless of how awkward it was on his part, that made him like the guy’s presence? He was really calm and genuine.

So it was as Yosuke was in the middle of refilling the lettuce that he noticed feet on the ground. Looking up, he saw that smile and it made him almost drop the bag of lettuce.

“Oh uh-hey.”

“Surprised to see me?”

“No I just-you know- _yeah_.”

The second the sound of laughter filled the tiny area, Yosuke was actually _blushing_. The guy had a nice laugh too, fuck what didn’t he have that wasn’t perfect? He ducked his head away, putting the lettuce away in the small cooler nearby as he began to wonder just where the hell Kanji was. Such a prominent time for him to be left alone up here, it only made him more nervous.

Yosuke was able to properly look at him once he heard the same number as last time being ordered. Moving to take the same bread too, he started making the sandwich, taking notice that he was wearing a suit again. This time it was a dark grey color with a light blue tie. As he moved down the counter, he felt grey eyes on him the entire time.

“So do you go to school around here?”

“Yeah, I just finished my second year.”

“Me too. I’m doing an internship this summer, so that’s why I’ve got the suit on constantly.”

Taking in the fun fact that was shared, it suddenly became harder for Yosuke not to look at him and how the suit looked good on him just like the last time.

_What. The. Hell._

Yosuke shook his head a little, cutting the sandwich before starting to wrap it.

“I’m just working a lot.”

“Really? I guess I’ll have to come by more often then.”

The money was handed to him with a statement being made, no change needed which left Yosuke blushing as he watched the other walk away much like last time.

“You make a really good sandwich.”

The words kept ringing through his mind minutes later, and once Kanji reappeared at the front, he saw Yosuke standing there dumbly with his hand stretched out and a ten dollar bill in his hand.

. . .

Yosuke was in a hurry the following Friday afternoon.

The front tire on his bike was flat. He must’ve ran over something during his ride home the night before. The prospect of having to walk to work annoyed him already, and the fact that he was going to be late made it worse. As he went to hurry across the street before the crosswalk light changed, he ended up bumping into someone as soon as he reached the other side.

“Hey man sorry.”

Yosuke was barely able to mutter just as he glanced up to see grey eyes flash at him quickly.

“Yosuke?”

“Y-Y-Yu what are you doing here?”

“Well I was about to head over to get some food.”

Yu smiled at him just as they both continued walking along the sidewalk, lingering close together as they were carrying on a conversation. Yosuke was nervous as almighty fuck.

Usually he had the counter to provide a distance between them, like a safeguard of sorts. Now he was here, in public, in the open, hardly any space between them as they fell in line with one another’s steps. Not to mention he had just bumped into the guy, and oh god the smell of him was lingering on his shirt. He tried not to notice it but he smelled _really_ good.

“So uh…how’s the internship?”

“Hm? It’s going good. They like to work me all day during the week though. Sometimes even into the weekend.”

“What are you doing with it?”

“I’m acting more as a secretary right now, trying to learn the basics of how to run a corporation.”

Yosuke’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. That would definitely explain the suit, well, the high priced suit. The logo on it proved it to be true. When he heard a question asked of him, he shoved his hands in his pockets while trying not to get too embarrassed in his response.

“What are you studying?”

“Nothing special, just trying to get into the music industry.”

It was always so cliché to him, trying to get into the music business, cause let’s face it, half the population assumed they had some sort of musical aptitude that needed to be shown to the world. But, in Yosuke’s case, he had loved music ever since he would even handle the weight of a guitar, which was around the age of six.

“Do you sing or play an instrument or..?”

“I play guitar and sing some too, but mostly guitar.”

“I’d love to hear you play sometime.” Yu appeared like he was thinking over what he said for a moment and quickly added. ‘I know people say that and don’t mean it, but I mean it.”

Yosuke suddenly felt so calm. The trueness in his words made him feel like he was the most comfortable he had ever been in his entire life, and that was saying something considering how awkward he could be in conversations.

“Yeah sure, I could always use someone to give it a listen and tell me if I’m terrible or not.”

The shop appeared alongside them moments later, and Yu opened the door for Yosuke. The action couldn’t help but Yosuke think ‘this is so gay’ but he still found himself blushing slightly regardless. The startled wide-eyed gaze from Chie who was already behind the counter didn’t help him at all, and his nervousness began to slip back in again.

“R-Right on time. Rise, he’s here, you can leave!”

Chie called out between the small hole between the coke machine and the back room. The sight of a brunette young woman caught both Yosuke and Yu’s attention, and she walked over to the computer to clock out before gathering her things.

“I’ll see you guys later!” Rise and Chie shared a look just as the brunette did a good once-over of Yu as she was walking away. Yosuke too notice, and also noticed the knowing wink that Rise threw over at him before she disappeared from sight.

More than anything, Yosuke wanted to facepalm in that moment.

He could see how Yu had been watching the girl, and Yosuke tried not to dwell on that fact too much as he clocked in and wrapped his apron around him before washing his hands.

“You want the usual?”

“Yeah.”

Yosuke started going through the motions of getting the right bread and making the sandwich how he knew the other liked it. This was only his third time making it, but he definitely had it down pat.

“So when can I hear you play?”

The question caught Yosuke off-guard, and he could sense how Chie looked over at the scene.

“Well I usually work nights, so I guess anytime during the day or..”

The sound of a phone ringing interrupted the conversation. Yu gave an apologetic smile before reaching in his pocket to pull out the phone, turning away to talk for a few moments.

“He’s going to hear you play?” Chie restated the highlight of the conversation in a curious tone.

“We just walked here together.” Yosuke could already see the wheels turning in her mind to something entirely off-base and he quickly tugged her aside more and lowered his voice. “No-! Nothing like that, we just ran into each other is all.”

“How? I mean you ride your bike here.”

“I had a flat tire so I had to walk.”

When they noticed the acquaintance/customer was finishing up his phone call, the two workers split back apart to where they had been standing previously.

“Sorry about that, they need me to come back in for a while longer.”

“No problem.”

“I’ll take a rain-check on hearing you play. The next time I see you, we’ll find a day.”

“Yeah sure, can’t wait.”

The strange thing was, Yosuke really _couldn’t_ wait.

. . .

The next few days dragged on for Yosuke. He was stuck working all weekend, and every night seemed longer than the one before it. The only person he could even remotely talk to about the guy that was almost constantly on his mind now wasn’t working with him that night, so he was stuck leaning back against the counter, trying not to stare at the doorway too often.

A flash of a hand waving in front of his face made him blink away from staring at the front of the building. He looked over at the raven-haired young woman better known as Yukiko Amagi.

“You okay? You seem really out of it tonight.”

“I’m fine, just, long weekend you know.”

Yukiko nodded as she grabbed the clipboard holding the schedule and some other stray papers.

“Well you are working all weekend so I guess I’ll let it slide.”

The woman leaned over the counter; her elegant beauty was present even in her wearing a baggy work shirt and shorts that showed her well-toned legs. Guys were always hitting on her, and the nights that Chie was working with her, well, let’s just say they had gotten a few customers who complained about being told off by the one harboring a crush.

“How was your girl’s night out?”

Yosuke had only heard tid bits about it a few days back when he had worked with Chie. The girl had become more interested in almost obsessively starting to make up crazy scenarios between himself and the newest acquaintance of his. It made the night fly by, just because Yosuke was able to make random remarks to poke holes in every story she came up with, but it also had given him the perfect excuse to do nothing but mull over him.

“It was great! We went out to the mall. Chie was helping me find an outfit for another dinner party my parents are planning on having this week.”

_I bet she did help you, probably in the fitting room too._

“But you know..”

Yosuke heard the way she trailed off and looked over at her, seeing her face had changed from normal and pleasant to a little confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“Chie was acting a little strangely that night.”

“Really? Maybe she just had something on her mind.”

“Probably.” Yukiko waved it off, reverting back to her normal self as she pushed the clipboard aside. “Anyways, I invited her to the dinner party. I had to practically force her to try on this dress that I thought was great for her cause you know she has such a small figure.”

Yosuke was nodding but not really listening by that point. The last thing he ever wanted to hear was a conversation describing Chie’s body. The girl was cute, but they were more like brother and sister.

“But um Yosuke..”

The moment he really looked at Yukiko, he could see the smallest traces of a blush forming on her cheeks.

“I need to ask you something.”

“Sure what’s up?”

“How can you tell…if you _really_ like someone.”

The question made Yosuke tense up for a moment. Luckily dark brown eyes were strayed away in embarrassment, and it let him have a moment to stop overthinking things. Initially, a familiar figure with grey eyes popped into his mind, but when he realized that this was probably involving Chie, he backtracked to his normal self.

“You just think about them a lot, wanna be around them and shouldn’t you already know all this because you’re a girl?”

Yukiko looked as if she was even more embarrassed and quickly scratched the side of her face.

“Yeah I suppose.  Sorry it was just on my mind. I’m gonna go get some stuff from the back.”

Retreating away to the cooler, Yosuke was left to his own thoughts in that moment.

He’d responded to her question, but now it had him thinking too. You think about them a lot and want to be around them-that had been his own issue about a certain someone for the past three days now.

Along with the ever-present thoughts, he had also been dealing with the idea that he might actually like something that had a penis and not a vagina. That had taken an entire day off for him to wrap his head around. At one point, he just decided that it wasn’t _guys_ he was interested in; it was just a particular one. That was the only thing that kept him from completely freaking out.

The prospect of maybe trying to find a girl to ask out instead also entered his mind at some point, especially whenever day three of not seeing him was about to come to an end. They had one hour left of their shift. Yosuke was finished up some last minute things before he was going to take his break. The sound of the door chiming caught their attention and a cute girl with long, blonde hair walked in. It looked like she was on her break or had just gotten off work cause she had a name tag on her vest with the name ‘Saki’ on it.

“Hey, how can I help you?”

“Can I have a number eleven please?”

Yosuke noted that she had small yet pretty eyes, and her voice was soft but nice too. He smiled at her, starting on her order as he continued further down the line.

“Do you work nearby?”

“Oh yeah, over at the car wash across the street.”

“How’s that?”

Saki simply shook her head and Yosuke couldn’t help but to laugh lightly in response. “I know the feeling.”

It was weird, how he wasn’t tripping over his words and completely embarrassing himself like he had with a certain someone else. The girl seemed down-to-earth and she appeared to be interested in everything he said.

“Feel free to come over any time.”

“Oh I don’t drive. My mode of transportation is my bike and I still haven’t had time to fix it.”

“Well, you could always just stop if you’re bored.”

Yosuke started to pick up on the underlying meaning behind those words. His hands finished wrapping the sub, and he was about to reply when the door chimed and his eyes instantly swerved over to the doorway. The sight of that person made his heart stop, and he suddenly felt like he couldn’t say a word or much less even wanted to.

“I’ve got it!” Yukiko re-appeared, walking hastily around the counter and dumping a few containers of food onto it before moving over to the register.

Saki smiled at him and he returned a slight one before turning back to the other end of the counter, all the while trying to get his heartbeat back to normal. Looking up, he met grey eyes that were already reflecting a smile.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“It’s only been a few days.”

“Well when you’re busy it feels like much longer.”

Yosuke wanted to say ‘ _believe me I know, it’s fucking worse when you’re **not** busy and it’s slow as hell_ ’, but he kept that to himself and started making the sandwich. The slight worry and curiosity that the other might’ve forgotten what he said before began to start in his mind, and he was about to put the finishing touches on the sandwich when he heard him speak up again.

“So, did you already take your break?”

“Oh, not yet. I wasn’t really hungry earlier so, I was just about to take it actually.”

“Convenient. Wanna sit down and figure out a day where we can see each other in something other than our work attire?”

Yukiko simply looked over at him and made a waving gesture for him to go on his break.

“Yeah sure just give me a second.”

Yu went ahead and paid for his meal just as Yosuke made his sandwich. He usually had the same thing, only changing it up with different toppings or sauces every now and then, so it only took him under a minute to finish making his sandwich and to clock out.

Moving to the booth that was near the window, he sat down across from the other who just sat down seconds before. Yosuke set his stuff down on the table, sliding into the booth, blushing a little as he felt their legs brush at first. When he went to move them, he managed to a little but their legs were still touching slightly despite having tried to move away.

They both looked at one another, smiling instantly as they then began to eat. Yosuke sipped on the straw in his drink just as he heard _that_ voice start speaking to him.

“When are you free this week?”

Yosuke swallowed properly before replying as he picked up a chip.

“I’ve got Thursday off, and I’m off Tuesday morning.”

“If I remember right..” Yu pulled out his phone, looking through a few things on it before nodding. “Yeah I’ve got Thursday off too. How about we do it then?”

“Yeah okay sure.” Yosuke felt his heart flutter and his stomach have a never-ending stream of butterflies infiltrate as he watched the other type out the plan in his phone. If he was setting the date for it in his phone then it was definitely official.

“Where do you want to meet?”

“My apartment isn’t too far from here, so we could just meet here and walk there.”

“Sounds good.”

Yosuke couldn’t help but have a permanent smile on his face, but he was inwardly slapping himself to stop smiling like an idiot. As he got up to get some more soda from the machine nearby, he couldn’t help but to sneak a peek and see how Yu was looking over at Yukiko who appeared to be adding some things up in preparation for closing.

The sudden drop in his stomach alarmed him, and he suddenly felt _very_ weird about heading back over to the table. They had only been talking, making conversation about basic things, and now it was becoming more like a friendship. The way he saw grey eyes look over at Yukiko, it was clear that the guy wasn’t interested in males.

To say Yosuke was confused and unsure of anything was an understatement.

“Let me get your number in case something happens. I don’t want to leave you without a warning or something.”

“Oh yeah good idea.” Yosuke lifted his phone, holding it up to the other’s so that their numbers could exchange on their own.

Yu smiled, putting his phone away as he was about half-way through his meal.

Yosuke had a little bit of his own food left, but given what he had just seen and how his thoughts were running rampant, he didn’t really feel like eating much else. He couldn’t have just assumed that the guy was being nice to try and get somewhere with him, no the guy was just being nice to be nice and to be _friends_.

He kept telling himself to just get through the last ten minutes or so of friendliness. Idle chatter was made, and Yosuke had to force himself to smile. As they finished, the time was nearly ten till close, and Yu was preparing to leave.

“All right, we’ll I’ll text you when I’m on my way Thursday.”

“I’ll be here.”

. . .

All of Sunday night through Monday morning had been spent in agonizingly painful thoughts. Yosuke hardly slept, had been restless beyond all reason because he was so damn worried about the underlying meaning to everything. It wasn’t even something as complicated as the meaning of life, but dammit if the uncertainty of what was developing between himself and that guy didn’t bother the fuck out of him then he didn’t know what did.

It had become so bad that Yosuke had reverted to listening to songs that related to the situation.

In his apartment, he had lounged around, sprawling out in his computer chair with his headphones on as music blared to try and mute his thoughts. It didn’t work though. The continuous replaying of how he had seen those eyes staring at Yukiko, it had made him lose hope. Wait, lose hope in _what_? It wasn’t like they were dating.

They were just becoming friends. That was it. Somewhere inside, Yosuke knew that how he was reacting meant that he had been secretly pining and hoping for it to be going elsewhere. It had been the first time he met someone to make him feel so jumbled up but completely fine at the same time. And it was the only time he had started loving every aspect of a person.

He generally hated being around people, but being in Yu’s presence made him feel okay with anything and everything going on around him. Seeing him always made his nights better, and it made his smiles seem more genuine because he _always_ showed him a genuine smile.

But just knowing that the guy clearly wasn’t interested made him annoyed. It made him not even want to meet up with him Thursday. He was contemplating just sending some random text with a bullshit excuse as to why he couldn’t meet up then. It made him just want to stop whatever was starting to form between them, since it’d never be what he really wanted it to be.

Work that Tuesday night was dragging on like a curse.

Yosuke was leaned against the counter, not being able to be fucked doing anything at all. Luckily he had been paired to work with Chie that night and she could already tell the other was not in a good mood. When that happened, she would usually stray away from him and let him do dishes.

It seemed his spirits were lifted a little just as he rounded the corner and almost ran right into the girl he had met the week before.

“Oh-sorry Saki.”

They both smiled and laughed it off as she was standing near the door where the sodas were located.

“Just got off work?”

“Yeah, I was just getting a drink cause I’m so thirsty, can’t even wait till I get home.”

Yosuke watched as she opened the door, pulling out a coke before she started speaking again after closing the door. “I was hoping to see you again soon.”

“Well, here I am.”

He waved both of his arms out as if to emphasize his point, only to make her laugh lightly in response.

“I see that.”

A small moment of silence hung between them, almost as if an opportunity was presenting itself.

“So uh, I know this is really random, and I hope it doesn’t come off as weird, but I was wondering if maybe-“

Yosuke stopped mid-sentence as he felt a familiar presence looming nearby.

“Yosuke, I didn’t see you up front for once.”

Turning his head agonizingly slow, he felt a slight dread fill him as he saw the color grey.

“I was in the back doing dishes.”

Yosuke had no idea what to say or do. He was trapped in an awkwardness and slight annoyance and anger with the guy near him. Saki was still standing there, almost waiting to see if he would continue in what he had been trying to say before.

“Did you want to ask me something?”

“I was just gonna ask if you had discount days where you work, you know cause one of my friends was interested in getting their car washed.” He laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his head as he could see the slightly crestfallen look in her eyes.

“Oh yeah, usually Sundays we offer 15% off.” She smiled and started walking off to the main counter to pay for her drink. “Anyways, see you later.”

“She’s cute. Were you going to ask her out?”

Ignoring the question, Yosuke simply looked over at the guy, not even able to make himself smile as he brushed past him.

“You want the usual?”

“Of course.”

Chie was practically preparing for battle as Yosuke had walked up behind the counter and over to the sink like hell was on earth. The look on his face made her scoot over to the register, being sure to not say a word as she was sure shit was about to go down.

The tension started filling the air, and it only got worse as Yosuke pulled on his gloves and slapped his hands down onto the counter with a loud thump. His voice was on the sarcastic side, and Yu was either stupid and didn’t notice the change or he was just that nice and didn’t let it affect him.

“Has your day been okay?”

“My day has been _fantastic_.” In Yosuke’s mind, it had been said as ‘ _fan-fucking-tastic_ ’, but he had to keep his composure in the workplace.

“That’s great, so has mine.”

“Oh? Found a girl at work? What about at the subway? Oh no wait, maybe you ran into Yukiko outside of work too and decided to ask her out? You were making eyes at her the other night man, though I don’t blame you since she is pretty hot.”

The sudden jolt from Chie was only noticed by Yosuke from the corner of his eyes. Otherwise, she had remained calm, aside from the ensuing anger that she probably had deep down.

“Actually no, I found out I might be offered a permanent position with the company I’m interning with.”

“That’s **_great_**. Going to have a celebration then? Maybe hit on a few of the women who work in the office there? _You can tell me man_.”

Yu had no idea how to reply and Yosuke said nothing else as he wrapped up the sub, tossed his gloves aside, and walked away to go hide in the back until he left.

An awkwardness lingered thereafter, and Yu simply laid a ten on the counter as usual and left without anything else being said. The moment he was out the door, Chie was raging and Yosuke re-appeared at the front.

“The hot guy was checking out Yukiko? Why the _hell_ didn’t you tell me that valuable bit of information?”

“I haven’t seen you since it happened.”

Chie huffed loudly, a bit put off by the stranger but she decided not to let it bother her too much. It was clear that her co-worker had much bigger problems.

“What was that Yosuke?”

“What was **_what_**?”

“You pretty much just blew up on the poor guy.”

“Poor guy? Did you not just hear me say how he was checking out Yukiko the other night?”

“Yeah I did, but then I saw how he looked after you said it and I don’t think it was like that.”

“Are you _serious_?”

Yosuke responded in a way that he couldn’t believe the girl was siding with the guy she only knew as Mr. fucking hot piece of ass.

“Wait-w-wait wait-w-wait **wait** a minute. Don’t tell me-you _like him_ don’t you!”

The only thing that was done in response was brown eyes going wide for a split second just as he sputtered lightly and looked away while crossing his arms.

“You do! You do like him! You could’ve told me you asshole!” Chie slapped his arm and Yosuke stepped back while rubbing on the area she had hit.

So much for composure in the workplace.

“Ow! Watch it bitch.”

“Hmph.” Chie crossed her own arms now, looking at him directly. “Well since I’m _so_ kind, I’ll still give you my advice. You need to tell him how you feel.”

“What? I can’t do that. He clearly likes boobs.”

“Last time I checked, so did you. Doesn’t mean he’s not interested in you too.”

“How do you figure that?”

“Every time he comes in here, he looks at you in a way that just, it’s like how I look at Yukiko.”

Yosuke suddenly felt like the small amount of womanly genes Chie still had left in her were cropping up.

“Besides, he’s always talking to you, and you told me he wants to meet up with you _alone_ on Thursday. That’s practically like a date right there.”

“Or he could just be nice and want to be friends. You know, two guys can hang out and it doesn’t mean it’s…like that.”

Chie moved her hands onto her hips now, clearly not buying his excuse.

“I never said that. But with you two, it’s just different.”

Getting the holy advice from the bi-sexual side of things, he gradually began to feel a little bad for how he reacted earlier. Only a little.

“You might just need to have sex with each other; I think there’s just too much sexual tension between you two.”

Yosuke coughed despite having nothing in his mouth.

“The fuck? There’s **_no_** sexual tension, we’ve always been just talking about normal stuff.”

“Doesn’t matter. You find him attractive and I’m sure he thinks you are too.”

“Ugh this is messing up my head.” Yosuke placed a hand to the front of his face as he tried to block out the idea that he might actually want the guy in that way. At home, in the confines of his apartment, and in the most secretive of thoughts, sure, _maybe_ he had.

But he didn’t think it was going to become something that was going to end up happening. Even more so because for the past two days he had been under the belief that the other was straight, so that had put a damper on any positive thinking, especially things involving sex.

“Look, just see the guy Thursday and see where it goes from there.”

“Fine.”

Yosuke didn’t know what else to say. He remembered that the dinner party with Yukiko’s family was coming up and decided to turn the conversation towards that.

“Make any progress with Yukiko?”

“I think so.”

“She told me about the dinner party this week.”

“Yeah, I’m seeing if she wants to stay over after.”

“Oh?”

The topic of sex became much more enjoyable for the rest of the shift.

. . .

When it was time to close up, they were done with everything and out the door not even ten minutes after. With the night air hitting them, it was clear that the humidity was a little less than earlier that day which was relieving.

The two of them began to walk away from the gas station and over to a cross-walk. It was just as Chie looked back at Yosuke that she started to ask something. “Did you want to go to get-“ She stopped moving which only made Yosuke bump into her.

“Chie what the-“

“Oh never mind, remembered I’ve gotta get home, early shift tomorrow. See you later!”

Chie went running off across the street and Yosuke went to take a few steps forward but the light changed suddenly and he stopped himself.

Leaving him completely confused, Yosuke felt a little paranoid with how she had been glancing behind him as she was running off. Turning his head a little, his eyes caught sight of a familiar mass of grey hair.

The street corner they were standing on was only lighted by a lamp post. Yu was standing closer to the wall between buildings, but Yosuke could still recognize him regardless.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was waiting for you.”

Yosuke didn’t know what to say so he remained quiet.

“I think we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Did you not see how you were earlier or was I the only one present in that conversation?”

Feeling beyond embarrassed, Yosuke still felt a little annoyed regardless of how Chie had been trying to calm him down. The argument was pretty good on her part, but he still remembered how the guy had been staring at Yukiko.

“I saw you looking at Yukiko when you came here the other night.”

“Yukiko? The girl with black hair?”

“You like her don’t you.”

“What-Yosuke-“

“Did you stare at her as he was bent over the counter and just think about what you would do to her? Did you undress her with your eyes? I know how it is when you see a girl that hot.”

“She reminded me of a girl I met before back when my parents used to have dinner parties.”

Yosuke went to reply with something sarcastic but his mind went blank. It would make sense that they might’ve met before since Yukiko’s parents had always been having those parties since she was a child. Yu looked completely unfazed as Yosuke was still trying to calm down from the anger that was slowly leaving him.

“Oh...”

Yu moved away from the wall, the light shining on him a little more as he felt the tension lessen a little.

“Why does it matter anyways?”

“Why does _what_ matter?”

“Me going out with a woman.”

The embarrassment as weighing on him like a brick and he had to look away while speaking lowly.

“I don’t know.”

“You must know if you chose to react so angrily earlier.”

“I just don’t, I mean I thought-“

“Thought what?”

“I guess I thought that maybe you weren’t just being friendly when you started talking to me so much.”

The insinuation in the words made Yu step closer. He appeared to be thinking for a second before he took another step forward, standing directly in front of the other person in the area.

“I know I was wrong-“ Yosuke looked back over at him and only caught the sight of a head moving closer to his own before capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

The shock that rippled through the brown-haired man was evident as Yosuke’s entire body tensed for a moment. His eyes were wide, the feeling of warm lips on his own making him unsure of how to react. But the moment he felt them move just slightly and a hand cup the side of his face, he felt another sensation run through him, and it made him respond back to the kiss slowly.

Yu held the kiss for a little longer, letting their lips run together to get a feel of each other through their first kiss. As he pulled back, he looked at brown eyes that were looking much like they had when they first met.

“I’ve been interested in you since the first time I saw you behind that counter three weeks ago.”

“O-Oh yeah?”

The crosswalk light made a noise to signal it was clear to cross the street. Yu glanced at it before looking at the sight of the other blushing in front of him.

“Want to come back to my place for a bit?”

“Oh uh…well sure. I don’t really have anything else to do tonight.”

Yosuke was mentally slapping himself as he had agreed to it. They walked across the street together, silently moving past a few people as they made their way into the more populated part of town.

Was this really happening right now? He was about to head back to this guy’s house, granted, he was attracted to him and there seemed to be a mutual attraction there. He just never thought it was going to progress this far this fast.

They approached a large suite in the middle of a few buildings. A doorman opened the door for them, and Yosuke suddenly felt very out of place when they entered the lavish lobby. As he fiddled with the hem of his work shirt, he shifted uncomfortably as they walked to an open elevator and got inside.

Yu hit the button for the ninth floor. The ride was smooth, no stops made along the way. Yosuke felt the sudden tension starting to build up again between them, not out of anger now but more so out of nervousness. The looming idea of what could possibly happen kept playing in his mind, and he tried not to jump when the elevator signaled they had arrived.

The taller figure by a mere few inches led the way down the hallway. They stopped at the very end, pausing for him to open the door so they could enter the apartment. The lights flickered on and Yosuke felt like he was in a completely different lifestyle compared to his own.

The apartment was well-furnished, a huge kitchen and common room in the center area, then two other bedrooms on both sides of the place. A balcony was directly by the living room, and the living room had a flat screen and at least different gaming consoles littered on the floor.

This was heaven.

Yosuke watched as the one in front of him began to tug off his tie, unbuttoning his jacket after that and sliding it off his shoulders. A white button-up covered his frame, and he slid off his shoes before walking over to one of the bedrooms nearby.

“You can get more comfortable, I’m just going to hang this up real quick.”

Moving further into the apartment past just the entrance area, Yosuke let himself slide off his jacket before laying it on a chair at the bar near the kitchen. He slowly walked down a few steps that dipped down into the carpeted living room area. Looking around, the ceiling itself was even high up; every apartment in the building must’ve been huge.

His eyes caught sight of the bright lights of the city, and he moved over to the huge glass window to peer outside. The handle for the door was automatically reached for and he opened it to step outside onto the balcony. A momentary gust of wind hit him as he took a few steps towards the railing. The sight was pretty good, being high up enough to see most of the taller buildings surrounding the area.

The solitary moment provided a little relief from the reality of where he was and why he was there.

“Hey, do you like wine?”

“Oh uh, I’ve only had it a few times, I guess I don’t really mind it.”

Yu nodded as he was seen moving back through the living room and over to the kitchen.

He figured he should get back inside, since he was a guest after all. Not to mention, he was more caught up in staring at the other as he shuffled around in the kitchen. It was difficult not to stare too since this was his first time seeing him with less clothing on. Only one layer was taken off, but that still left the sight of how good he looked in that white shirt. God the guy looked good in anything.

Sliding back past the glass door, he closed it and re-locked it before moving to sit on the comfortable couch nearby. Yu was walking over to the living room in the same instance, holding two glasses along with a bottle of wine.

“This is my favorite. You better like it.”

“Oh, I _better_?”

The wine bottle was popped open, the cork being set aside just as Yu poured a glass for each of them. It hardly took any time for them to be almost at the end of their first glass. They mulled over conversation for at least an hour during that time-frame, always looking at one another, hardly ever looking away aside from the few moments of embarrassment on Yosuke’s part.

The touches were starting to grow more prominent, especially whenever Yosuke became insistent that he see the models the other made before. Yu grabbed his hand, leading them both off of the couch and into his bedroom nearby.

After he flicked on the light, he dimmed it down some so it wasn’t too bright in the room. The city lights shone in from yet another large window nearby, and Yosuke watched as the other released his hand and headed over to a glass cabinet nearby. Yu set down his glass of wine on the dresser beside of it, before he started pointing at a few of the models inside.

“That one I just did recently. This one over here took me almost a month to finish, and that one at the top was my very first one I ever put together.”

Yosuke glanced at the models, his eyes kept straying back to the person next to him. It was cute how his eyes lit up every time he would speak about one of them in detail, and it was sexy how he would stop and just smile at him in between.

“I really like you.”

The words left Yosuke’s mouth just as Yu was about to say something again. A silence hung between them for a few seconds, Yu staring at him just as a blush was forming on Yosuke’s face. He felt a little stupid now for letting the alcohol getting ahold of him so quickly, but he wasn’t much of a drinker.

When he went to look away, Yu moved forward, grabbing his arm as he was faltering back and leaning his head down to initiate a kiss. Yosuke inhaled sharply from the unexpected movement, but he didn’t hesitate like he had the first time. Their lips melded together differently, it wasn’t as soft and chaste as the first time they had done it.

Yu started letting his hands move more freely, tracing from skinny hips, up over the front of a t-shirt, and then back down to those hips to slip under that shirt and touch skin. It made Yosuke shiver slightly, his body pushing forward a little and he made a soft noise that closely resembled a gasp and slowly lowered to a moan as he felt fingertips brushing over his nipples.

It was a strange, new feeling. His mouth was opened more now from how he was making soft, indiscernible noises, and a tongue met his own. They brushed their tongues together, their lips pressing more frequently as their bodies were moving closer together.

Yosuke felt fingers tracing back down his chest, moving closer to the top of his pants. He pulled back slightly from the kiss, the sudden rush of pleasure already running to the lower part of his body and the alcohol in his system left his mind a little hazy. He pulled back as a pre-caution though, and the second he saw grey eyes staring at him in that way, he knew he didn’t stand a chance.

What had Chie told him? They should just have sex already? There was clearly an attraction there, and now the sexual tension that had been forming like a wall between them was crashing down. It was torn away completely whenever Yosuke moved in to start the third kiss, his arms running around the other’s neck as they let their lips meet in a kiss full of passion and utter want.

The need for one another started up, their bodies faltering back from the weight of their movements. Yu managed to steady Yosuke up against the edge of his bed nearby, the post at the end keeping them standing for the time being. Yosuke had to tilt his head to the side, his mouth being invaded by a tongue that was intent on making him gasp. Hands were doing the same, clutching at his hips as he was being forced into a grinding motion.

It was already feeling much too hot given what was occurring, and Yosuke found himself moving his hands to start unbuttoning the white shirt that made this guy look like a sex-god or something. Yosuke couldn’t believe he had just thought that, but the way his tongue and lips felt-it was too fucking surreal. It felt too right, and as hands started undoing his pants, he couldn’t help but to moan as if to give consent. He gave even more consent when he felt a hand push inside, reaching into his boxers and gripping onto his hardness in one-swift motion. The jolt of pleasure that shook him in that instant made him forget what he had been trying to do and his hands froze just as he had gotten about half-way down the line of buttons on a white shirt.

Yosuke moaned loudly in the kiss, fingers were tracing over every inch of his length, what he had to imagine was a thumb raked over the tip to smear pre-cum in a way that made him weak. He gripped at the shirt still in his hands, forcing himself to finish the last few buttons before he completely fell back against the post and felt the strokes being made in rough, quick movements.

The kiss was broken; Yu leaned over, placing kisses elsewhere, along a collarbone, then to a neck. He lingered at the neck that was being made open to him, brushing kisses and then placing hot kisses joined with tongue onto it. Bites were made subtly and then more harshly, leaving marks in the wake of his sucking and biting. The heat was swelling up inside of Yosuke. The kisses at his neck, the heavy breathing, and the way it felt to have someone else touch that part of his body made him feel like he could finish at any second.

“If this is what it feels like every time you touch yourself, you must touch yourself a lot.”

_What the fucking hell am I saying?_

Yosuke couldn’t even locate the source of such stupidity, but fuck it felt too good to think about anything else. His head fell back against the post with a low thump, and he was voluntarily bucking into the hand that was moving inside his jeans. He could tell he was close, more so because of how much wetter it had gotten since the first stroke. It was the hot whisper on his neck that made him cry out in pleasure and begin his release onto that hand.

**_“I do, I touch myself a lot while thinking about you.”_ **

When Yu moved his head back up to look at brown eyes properly, that was the first time Yosuke ever saw him smirk. It made him blush, which was hard to tell since his cheeks were already direly flushed from what just had just happened.

Before Yosuke could think of anything to say at all in response, he was already being devoured into another string of kisses. Being moved away from the post, his body was pushed back onto the bed, their bodies shifting to a better position before he felt hands tracing down to push away his pants entirely.

_Amplify-_

_Lite me up from the inside_

Hands raked over broad shoulders, pushing away a white shirt just as those fingers moved down along the body that shifted down closer. Yosuke tilted his neck again, feeling the other side being kissed upon as he felt wet, warm fingers starting to push into him.

_Discern, understand my internal mind_

_In turn, find something so devine_

Something unexplainable was occurring. The pleasure filtered into his veins, fueling his every move as he heard each gasp and thorough moan made by the other. Yu pushed another finger in, hitting that something again that caused a chaos to erupt. It made Yosuke tremble, his legs spreading wider as a third finger moved in as well.

_Understand the truths_

_It’ll show you all the proof_

The desperate need to feel was too great and Yu began to kiss down, pushing up the shirt that clung to the other’s chest, kissing onto milky-white skin and steadily moving a trail of kisses over his left hip bone, lingering along his inner thighs just as he withdrew his fingers. His hands unbuttoned his pants, following with an unzipping thereafter as he stared at brown eyes through the subtly lit room.

_All the proof you need_

_Just to be near me._

Their hips met for the first time, and when their bodies joined together, Yosuke was clutching onto the other’s back with such a grip that it was sure to leave red in its wake. His gasp was loud, and the groan that was cut off from Yu was lost as he started creating a rhythm in how their bodies met over and over again. It grew to be different, the dynamic changing, and soon Yosuke was spreading his legs wider as his fingertips scratched down the same patch of skin as before.

Yu tilted his head in, catching a fierce kiss in the passion that was erupting between them in that instant. His body was in constant motion, the moans muffled in their mouths making his thrusts become harder, and more intent on showing the other just how much he had grown fond of him.

They wanted to feel more of each other, to understand every smile made and every time they had thought about one another when they were left alone. It wasn’t fair, to be left with such a strong desire for another person, and now they had the chance to show everything that had been hidden behind a veil of common courtesy.

When the room began to envelope them in the sound of skin hitting skin and nothing but moans towering into half-lidded screams, it was pushing them both to that moment that they had only imagined in subtle visions during the past few weeks. The missing piece was there, their bodies forming it as they let their carnal desires show its form through a passion so desperate for release.

“ _Yosuke_ -“

“ ** _Yu_** I can’t- _oh god **I can’t**_ -“

Yosuke could barely muster a proper thought in his scattered mindset. The pleasure was pulsing throughout his body, every deep thrust making it harder to even find words to exclaim aside from the other’s name or moans that had become screams. Their bodies were running ragged from the raw passion, and within a few more thrusts, Yu was gripping at the erection that had been smearing pre-cum on his stomach.

The touch alone was enough to make Yosuke bare his fingers into skin once more, gripping for dear life as he only lasted a few strokes and thrusts later. His voice reverberated in the room, his scream signaling his release as he felt his body shaking from the sensation. The pleasure was something he’d never felt before, never had come close to really feeling, it was more like a perfect form of ecstasy just for him.

Even more, just for him to taste, and for him to kiss. Their lips met, Yu’s own loud moans being erased amidst his last thrust into a tightness that had fit over him perfectly. He let all of himself release to the deepest part of the other, affirming their connection as their lips were brushing together in lingering instances that held so much meaning.

Yosuke couldn’t even believe how all of what just happened actually happened. His breathing was completely off-base, and he had never felt that much of a connection with anyone he had ever been with or thought of or just anything. No words were adequate to even begin to label just what he felt and how he wanted to do anything and everything with how steel grey eyes were staring down at him right then.

“Does this mean I’m going to be seeing you every day now?”

“I might not eat there every day, but yeah.”

“I have my own personal stalker now.”

“As long as stalker privileges come with having you in my bed, then sure. I’ll stalk you every day.”

Yosuke couldn’t even come up with a decent response since he was left blushing, completely embarrassed, and caught up in another kiss seconds after that.

 


End file.
